


Achilles

by enntsu



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo Patroklos naprawdę miał wszystko gdzieś.A  potem zobaczył Achillesa.





	Achilles

Patroklos, po roku spędzonym w szkole z internatem, uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze – ma to gdzieś. To w sensie wszystko... No dobrze. Druga rzecz udowodni, że prawie wszystko, więc zmieńmy „wszystko" na "prawie wszystko". Naprawdę nie obchodzili go rodzice - ojciec, wiecznie niezadowolony, tyran i niezbyt normalna matka, która zamiast miłości wywoływała u niego strach, ale i złość. Nie obchodził go chłopak, którego kiedyś pobił. Przecież zasłużył sobie, przecież chciał zabrać coś, co było jego własnością. Nie interesowała go też wredna nauczycielka, która czepiała się nawet tego w jaki sposób oddycha i miał kompletnie gdzieś uczniów z trzeciej klasy i ich ciągłe wojny o najładniejszą dziewczynę w szkole.

Bryzeida kiedyś stwierdziła, że emocjonalnie bliżej było mu do paprotki, niż do innego człowieka, a on wtedy wzruszył ramionami. Wtedy mógł być paprotką. Wtedy to było w porządku.

Ale tu zaczyna się druga rzecz – nie umiał prawić ludziom (a może tylko temu konkretnemu człowiekowi?) komplementów i oczywiście musiał sobie to uświadomić, gdy został poproszony o zaniesienie kartonów do sali muzycznej, a tam spotkał syna dyrektora i tamtej wrednej nauczycielki.

— Fajne palce — powiedział, nim ugryzł się w język. Po chwili cała jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią, a z ust wyleciały kolejne nieprzemyślane słowa: — Znaczy... chodziło mi o to, że no wiesz... fajnie grasz na tej lirze. Znaczy ja się praktycznie nie znam na tym, ale no... chyba grasz lepiej niż połowa mojej klasy? Znaczy oni grają bardzo źle i to nie jest trudne, ale... — Zakrył rękami twarz. Miał ochotę uderzyć głowa w biurko. Albo zapaść się pod ziemie. A najlepiej zrobić obie te rzeczy.

Ale chłopak, do którego były skierowane te słowa, nie wyśmiał go. Ostrożnie odłożył lirę i podszedł do niego.

— Achilles — powiedział, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Przyjaźnie.

— Patroklos — wymamrotał i niepewnie uścisnął dłoń Achillesa

A później, gdy odłożył już kartony, a Achilles wrócił do grania i Patroklos uświadomił sobie kolejną rzecz – jednak bycie emocjonalną paprotką nie jest czymś dobrym.


End file.
